Doctor Who: No Longer Alone
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Rose had met one of the Doctor's people as a child? What if they became a member of the family?


Hello! Welcome to my story!

I had a random thought while watching Doctor Who. 'What if Rose had met one of the Doctor's people as a child? What if they became a member of the family?'

So this was born! I hope you like the twist to the story, don't worry my Oc Time Lord won't tell Rose about the war or other aliens since she will be recovering from the war, Rose will be a little different in this story but I'll try and keep her as close to canon as possible but with a few differences.

I do NOT own Doctor Who! Only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue- Hello there?

 **LONDON, POWELL ESTATE, LOCAL PARK**

It was a chilly evening in London as the winter began to roll in as the season changed, the sky began to get darker quicker as people began their trek home. Among these people was a young woman known as Jackie Tyler and her young daughter 8-years-old Rose Tyler, who was currently skipping alongside her mother as they walked through a small park not far from the Powell Estates that had been made for the local children.

"Mummy? Can we have cake?" Rose asked looking up at her mother who chuckles.

"Maybe, depends on what time we get back home," Jackie said as she checked the time on her watch.

Rose smiled saying "Okay!"

She went back to skipping alongside her mother when a strange noise caught her attention, she at first thought it was her Mummy's silly ringtone but it didn't make the silly noise, this noise was different.

"Mummy? Can you hear that?" Rose asked as she stopped skipping to look around the park with big green eyes.

"Hear what?" Jackie asked as she came to a stop to look around the park before looking down at her daughter.

"An air sound! like, uh, er, oh! breathing!" Rose said before taking note of her mummy's worried face.

"Breathing?" Jackie asked before glancing around the area again this time more alert.

"It sounds like grandpa after he's had a coughing fit," Rose said a little worried what if the person or animal that was breathing was hurt? Her Grandpa always sounded strange after he coughed a lot.

Rose then jumped as a pained yell was heard, it sounded very close too! Rose felt a sudden urge to follow it. Letting go of her mother's hand she began to run in the direction of the yell, Jackie saw this and quickly ran after her daughter.

"Rose! Come back here!" Jackie yelled beginning to panic as she heard another yell this time closer as they got to the deepest part of the part.

When Jackie found her daughter she was about to yell and scold her, only for her mouth to go dry at the sight she found.

There on the ground, before her worried daughter was a woman in her mid-thirties with shoulder length black hair that was messy and tangled with muck and dirt, her skin was dirty and covered in cuts and bruises but under her clothing, Jackie could see tanned skin. Her body was curled up on the floor clutching her bleeding side, the blood stained her white tank top and black ripped up jumper. Her blue jeans had been ripped in random places while her shoes were worn down and covered in mud and dirt.

' _What the bloody hell happened to her?_ ' Jackie thought in shock staring at the injured woman should she call an ambulance?

"Miss?" Rose asked taking a step towards the hurt woman who gasps in pain look up at the mother and daughter to show light green eyes that held tears in them.

"A child?" She said looking confused before glancing around the area then back at Jackie and Rose.

"Ma'am? Do you need help?" Jackie asked walking over to stand by her daughter while going to pull her phone out.

"N-no, w-what p-plant, ah!, a-am I on?" The woman asked before coughing.

' _Planet?! Is she crazy?_ ' Jackie thought before answering the delusional woman.

"You're on Earth, don't you know where you live?" Jackie asked eying her just in case she was one of those crazy persons that she had seen on TV.

"E-earth? Hehehe, he always loved this place, ugh," The woman said before gasping in pain as her hands began to glow with a golden orange energy.

"What the!?" Jackie yelled backing up and pulling her daughter with her who stared in awe at the pretty colors.

"D-don't be afraid, I'm just dying," The woman said a sad smile on her face as she managed to move and push herself onto her knees.

Jackie gulps on the inside she was torn, this woman was, was! Well! She was not human if that glowing on her hands was anything to go by! But she was hurt that much was clear maybe this was an alien healing thing? She was torn between wanting to help the dying person, alien! Or run away and call the police or someone to deal with her!

"Mummy, pretty lady glowing!" Rose said pointing at the woman who chuckles.

"Yes, I'm glowing little one," She said a softness in her eyes as she looked at Rose who smiled at her.

"Why are you glowing?" Jackie asked trying to stay calm while looking around the area, she so wanted to leave but she had this feeling she just had to stay for some reason! Why!?

"I'm r-regenerating, my species, ugh, we can cheat d-death by changing o-our bodies, becoming someone n-new but our m-memories stay the same," The lady explained while clutching her waist as the glow traveled up her neck and onto her face.

"S-species?!" Jackie asked going wide-eyed so she really was an alien! Oh dear lord!

"Y-yes, I'm a-a T-time Lord or Lady i-in my c-case, augh! I-I'm s-sorry, I can't h-hold it back much l-longer! G-get back! P-please!" The Lady shouted as the energy around her grew.

"Ah!" Jackie yelled picking Rose up and backing as far away as she could from the woman.

Just in time as the woman's head snaps back while her arms flew out to her side as the golden orange energy burst from her body, Rose and Jackie watched in with mixed emotions. Jackie was in shock, awe and wondering how no-one else was seeing this!? While Rose watching in awe while wondering what was happening to the pretty lady.

The energy soon died down to show a now different woman in the place of the black haired one, the woman before them now had shoulder length chestnut brown hair with a slight wave to it with chocolate brown eyes. Her body was healed and her skin was a healthy pinkish color, her clothing was the same which showed her smooth skin under it. She had an athletic build like that of a runner, her chest heaved as she took deep breaths.

"Oh, um," She grunted before taking a deep breath of air and breathing out the golden energy which soon vanished as it floated up into the air.

Jackie watched on in stunned silence at what she had just witnessed, while Rose clapped thinking it was a neat magic trick!

"Magic trick! Do it again!" Rose said laughing making the new woman chuckle.

"Sorry little one, I cannot do it again unless I'm badly hurt," The lady said before looking at her hands in which Jackie took note of a ring on her left hand of her ring finger.

"W-who are you?" Jackie asked after finding her voice again.

The lady smiles but it was a sad one as she looked at the mother and daughter.

"I'm the Nurse, the last of the Time Lords," The lady or Nurse said.

' _T-time L-lord? Oh, my head hurts_ ' Jackie nodded a little numb she had a feeling this was going to change things around here, oh, why did she get up this morning?

"Can we take her home Mummy?" Rose asked with a big puppy dog look on her face that snapped Jackie out of her numb state.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," The Nurse said as she looked around before looking at her bloodstained and ripped clothing.

"Well, uh, y-you're not running around like that, alien or not, I won't have it! You're coming with us," Jackie said coming to a decision.

Even though she was an alien, she looked human and for now, that was all that mattered plus as of right now she had no place to go it seems and Rose was a good judge of character so she can't be that bad, right?

' _I hope I don't regret this_ ' Jackie thought as Rose ran over to grab the Nurse's hand and drag her over to her mother.

"I, uh, t-thank you," The Nurse said as Jackie nods.

"Come on, our home is this way," Jackie said as she began to lead her new, uh, alien friend? To her home.

This was gonna be a very interesting experience that was for sure!

* * *

Hope you like the prologue, I did my best.

Sorry if it feels rushed, I was doing this during College time. Also for what she looks like and wears look at the Cover image for the story.

In the next chapter, Rose is grown up and it is the start of the 'Rose' episode.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
